Well, I'm Stiles and sexually frustrated
by sterekruinedmylife
Summary: Stiles is a teenager. Teenagers get horny. And Derek thinks Stiles smells annoyingly good when he's aroused. So maybe the sourwolf will make some moves. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So I do not own Teen Wolf and all that stuff.**

**Title: (I'll come up with one eventually.)**

**And about the little Stiles' part, like where he uses "I", well, it was just for that little part.**

* * *

Honest to God, I've never felt so in love in my entire life.

It was great, really, laying my eyes on him. Like, it was _so_ great. I could just let them look at him and pretend I was his boyfriend, while my mind was already thinking about all the things I'd do to him. It wasn't weird? Right? I mean, I'm a teenager. I'm Stiles. I have sexual frustrations because of a certain Sourwolf. It wasn't _all_ my fault. He could do some pretty amazing teasing if he wanted to.

Like this one time when he...

Okay, so we were walking home from an event that just finished– that event being the werewolves fighting against other stupid alphas, the usual–, and I _swear_ to God, Derek just _wanted_ me to get aroused. It was totally in his plans! He just decided to remove his shirt for no apparent reason, except maybe making me even more sexually frustrated than I already was if it was even possible at this point. And I could totally feel his eyes on me while he did so. That _bitch_. But I couldn't complain that much though, like, seeing Derek's bare chest wasn't a pain in the ass. Even if I'd like some pain in the ass from him...Focus, Stiles, focus. So back to the story. Once we got home, and by home I mean the Hale's property that looks ridiculously abandonned and just, really, _dead_, he pratically rubbed himself against me to walk past me and go do God knows what. Seriously though, that _bitch_. I was so going to masturbate furiously that night once I got to my little comfy home.

But apparently other plans were already planned for me.

"I'm home, dad! No I'm not dead, no I'm not a _werewolf_ and no I wasn't injuried!" Stiles screamed at his dad while he was walking up the stairs. His dad knew about werewolves. Of course he did. Stiles felt bad whenever he lied to him and the lies were just becoming bigger and bigger as the days passed and since his dad was the only family he had left, how could he keep going like this? So there was this one night at dinner where all the werewolves were sitting around the table annoyingly silent and Stiles just glared at them for not even trying to start explaining why they were all gathered there. And it got on Stiles' nerves. Quickly.

"Alright, well why don't we just play the silent game for, I don't know, another hour and see if this will actually end up being something productive?" Stiles finally let out, sounding bitchier than he intended to. But it worked, they all exchanged looks and Derek, being that sexy, hot mature man he was, started talking first. "Uh, Sheriff," Derek started, clearing his throat and continuing:

"Well, with all honesty, I don't know any other way to break this to you, but we're werewolves."

As bad as it seemed, it actually went pretty well. After, you know, a _month._ But hey, his dad eventually understood. So this his how Stiles' dad learned about werewolves and the pretty amazing shit they can do.

Now, back to that night where Stiles thought he could masturbate furiously while thinking about his hot favorite alpha. Once he got inside his room, door locked because he had way too many accidents that happened before, those accidents being his dad opening the door to his son jerking off. Which really, scarred him for life, thank you very much. So he eventually (quickly) bought a new door knob for his son, this time with a lock and he put it on Stiles' bed when he was at school. _Surprise_, your dad is tired of seeing you masturbating when he opens your door. And as Stiles started to remove his clothes article by article he finally realized that he wasn't alone in that teenage boy room of his. "Oh hey, Derek, nice seeing you here. Nice_ knowing_ you were just standing there watching me strip," Stiles said and Derek just gave him that Derek look that was really getting old. "Shut up, Stiles," and wow, really, Derek like, _really_ needed to learn some new words because his come backs and sentences were annoyingly short.

"Why don't you make me shut up, Sourwolf?"

And as much as Stiles wanted Derek to just finally shove him up against a wall and kiss him senseless while his hands were traveling his body up and down, feeling as many muscles as he could, well Derek didn't show him up against a wall. So might as well just stop fantasizing about it now. He just looked at him with such a judgemental expression that Stiles wanted to take every word back and just jump in his bed doing the fetus position until Derek decided to leave. But he sighed. Because now was not the time to do the fetus position, considering that maybe he still had chances of ending up shoved against a wall by Derek. And the hyperactive teenager was pretty sure he was starting to get aroused and the alpha should smell it pretty soon. "Stiles," Derek said, more like a warning than anything else. As if he had trouble resisting Stiles so he had to tell him to stop smelling so annoyingly, and surprisingly, _good_. "What is it?" Stiles retorted, a small smile taking place on his lips. Oh how he wished that Derek wanted him just as bad.

"Stop smelling so damn good."

And okay, Stiles did not expect it to be that easy, really. So this is how you got into Derek a.k.a Sourwolf, a.k.a super-hot-sexy-attractive-werewolf's pants? Well, that was something he should've tried a lot sooner. "Geez Louise, knowing it would be _that_ easy getting you in the mood I should've done it sooner," Stiles winked suggestively and smiled, content with the effect he had on his favorite wolf (well okay, maybe second favorite wolf because Scott would probably freak out if he knew Derek was his first.) And even if Derek was a super serious and no-time-for-your-bullshit-Stiles kind of person, he still took a few steps forward and he was now a few centimeters away from Stiles, well actually, Stiles' _mouth_, he'd like to clarify, thank you, and he just had to lean in just a little and...

* * *

**Alright!**

**So yeah um, I'm pretty much obsessed with Sterek now, thanks to Tumblr and Teen Wolf.  
And after reading a ridiculous amount of Sterek fanfics, I thought, hey, might as well write my own.  
So I started something, ****_that_**** thing, and I don't know, man, really. I'd like to say that English isn't my first language  
and that I am ****_not_**** completely billingual yet, so please bare with me.**

**I'd like some feedback or whatever. Tell me what you think, yeah? Be cool, man.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay.

1. Stiles never thought Derek Hale would actually kiss him. 2. Stiles never thought that Derek would _back off_ if he actually tried to kiss him. But as the unfair and sexy man that he was, he _did_. He backed off! And now Stiles probably looked like an idiot, thank you very much to our favorite Alpha. Stiles let out a nervous laugh, hoping it wouldn't sound as nervous as it actually did, but hey; he was with a werewolf, of course he could tell he was nervous. "Stiles," Derek repeated, but this time it sounded more like he felt bad. Bad for leading on Stiles, making him believe Derek might want him just the same way. Which, let's be honest, was already a very small possibility. But now it was just gone. They weren't anything at _all_ between them.

Rien.

Nada.

N-o-t-h-i-n-g.

"Hey, it's fine Derek, I was just playing, I don't _want_ to actually kiss you," and there it was again, that fake nervous laugh of his when he was in an embarrassing moment. And even if Derek really wanted to believe Stiles, his werewolf didn't let him. It was obvious Stiles wanted him, he could just _smell_ it. Nothing else smelled like Stiles' arousal, it smelled good and naïve and it was by far the Alpha's favorite smell – not that he'd ever admit it –, so he couldn't have just imagined it or mistaken it for something that could have smelled similar. There wasn't anything like _that_.

It took Derek a while to realize his attraction to Stiles. It wasn't something easy to deal with. It was weird at first, understanding you liked dicks a lot more than vaginas. It was even very weird, but it could have been weirder. Derek wasn't the type of guy who really gave women that much attention, " he didn't have time for that", he liked to answer, but he still was straight. Correction, he still _thought_ he was straight. And he was until he realized Stiles' every moves, Stiles' lips – oh and those fucking lips, weren't they just great when they sucked on something? –, Stiles' eyes, Stiles' freckles. Stiles' way of being himself.

The Alpha didn't get it at first. After all, the only things Stiles was good at were being awkward, ridiculously logical at some point, hyperactive, _annoying_ (which was more because he smelled so damn good) and dumb. Not that he really was, he just had this way of making himself look stupid. And even if Derek could point out more easily Stiles's flaws than he could point out his qualities, his stupid werewolf still fell for him. _Hard._ Then again, not that he'd ever admit it.

On Stiles' side, he always knew he liked Derek. And he knew exactly what he liked about him. It was nice, really, the way he looked at his pack like he was actually proud of them. He put so much effort into it, he spent so many nights making sure everyone would be safe on full moons. No one really saw the Alpha's sweet side, but it sure was there. Because Stiles could see it. But not when it was toward himself. He couldn't tell that the way Derek looked at him was intense. He couldn't tell that Derek had trouble controlling himself when he was close to Stiles. And even if it was hard for Stiles to not just jump on Derek and dry hump him until he died, it was even harder for the older one because, hello, werewolf here. And God knows how hard it is to control werewolves. Especially from sexual desires.

Stiles spent a lot of his days reading about them, the werewolves. Ever since he met Derek, oh and ever since Scott kind of awkwardly became one of them, he was suddenly a lot more interested in everything there had to know about them. But it really was something interesting. He learned that there was this Greek word, _lycanthrope, _that meant werewolf. He learned that in Italy, France and Germany, it was said that a man or woman could turn into a werewolf if he or she, on a certain Wednesday or Friday, slept outside on a summer night with the full moon shining directly on their face. There were apparently various methods that had existed for removing the werewolf form. In antiquity, the Ancient Greeks and Romans believed in the power of exhaustion in curing people of lycanthropy. The victim would be subjected to long periods of physical activity in the hope of being purged of the malady. This practice stemmed from the fact that many alleged werewolves would be left feeling weak and debilitated after committing depredations. But really, all those weird things about werewolves were freaking him out, as much as he liked to learn about them. So after reading way too many weird things to still have a sane mentality, he decided that he would only do researches on them when he had to.

"Okay," Derek finally spoked, grabbing Stiles' hand and lacing his fingers with his before he disappeared. He just wanted to see how they'd fit together. And they fit perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Way to fucking go," Stiles mumbled to himself. He felt like shit. At this point he wouldn't even be surprised if he was actually a _shit_. The thought made him frown and randomly kick into nothing, feeling angry with himself. Stiles was such a childish person when he was mad.

And what can you possibly do when you feel terrible? You obviously call your werewolf best friend and whine to him for hours. Because that's what Scott was for, mostly.

"I'm so glad you picked up the god damn phone," Stiles said instead of 'Hey, how are you?' The fact that he could answer with those kind of things was actually entertaining to Scott, but he could still tell something was up. "What's up, Stiles?" Scott asked, wanting to get to the point now because God knows how Stiles is good at avoiding the subject. "Derek," Stiles answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Of course the beta knew Stiles was gay. He could tell by the way he dressed for their first Halloween together. He was eight and he was dressed up as a drag queen. High heels and everything. And the way he talked about boys when he was younger, saying how beautiful some of them were. And also because he asked Danny if he was attractive to gay boys. Why in the world would a straight guy ask that to someone? He also complimented boys like it was the most normal thing to do, which wasn't a bad thing. Complimenting the same sex shouldn't be such a big deal, but unfortunately it was for most people. 'Close minded pricks,' Scott always thought.

"Elaborate, Stiles," Scott finally said, after a few seconds because he thought that maybe Stiles wasn't done. Which was surprising because he usually was so loud and wouldn't shut up. Words would just come of his mouth one after the other like there was no tomorrow. "I think it's pretty bad this time," Stiles replied to his best friend, shrugging his shoulders as he did so, as if Scott could see him. "Oh," was Scott's reply and Stiles sighed dramatically. "I'm actually pretty sure this guy is going to kill me. Well like, not literally. Like he won't rip my throat out or anything. It's more something like, I-will-die-because-you-make-me-feel-so-many-emotio ns kind of thing, you know?" And that was the Stiles Scott knew. And Stiles took Scott's silence as a sign of boredom and he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm not going to keep your werewolf ass busy any longer, go do whatever you were doing with Isaac," Stiles smirked and he could hear Scott growl. "I mean, Alison," and then he heard the line cut off and Scott was gone. The human boy couldn't help but start laughing his ass off at his own joke, which, let's be honest, shouldn't even be considered a joke because Hell knows what Isaac does to Scott when that last one is lonely. But Stiles shook his head at his thoughts, shivers making their way through his body and mimicked someone throwing up. Nope, thinking about his werewolf best friend in that kind of way shouldn't _ever _cross his mind.

And that's when he heard it, the window opening. He jumped at first – and yes, he still jumped at the noise even after probably something like one million times – and turned back quickly, because if it weren't would he thought it was, well, things could get ugly. For Stiles. But to his not so big surprise, it was only Derek. Yeah, _only _him. Not that he'd complain.

"What is it, Derek oh Big Bad Alpha," Stiles said – not asked because he didn't exactly care – moving his hands around in every direction, looking like a complete mad man. Not that Derek never thought about it being an option. "Heard you on the phone," was Derek's only words. Well, because Stiles wasn't stressed out enough as it was, that simple sentence made his heart beat even more loudly (to Derek's ears, obviously) and he could actually feel pain from it beating so much. "Unless you want me to die right on the spot from a heart attack, I'd ask you to elaborate because I'm kinda freaking out here," Stiles said, a nervous laugh following because he was good at that. And all that the big bad Alpha did was cross his arms over his chest, looking intensely, _too_ intensely, at the teenager. 'Well that's fantastic,' Stiles thought to himself as he rolled his eyes dramatically. It was impressing and admiring, kinda, how the hyperactive boy still managed to be sarcastic in those moments. Well, sarcasm _was_ his only defense, after all. "Jesus fuck," Stiles let out, reminding himself that he shouldn't let out everything that comes to his mind. "Thank you, brain," he added, hitting his head. And then he looked up to Derek, because he couldn't really do it before. Shit was way too intense for his own liking. "Okay then, mute Derek. If you don't mind I'll ask you to leave from the front door, because yes, such things exist, and when that'll be done, I'll go to bed, and hopefully you won't haunt my dreams," the teenager said, proud of his choices of words. He liked hearing himself talk, sometimes.

Derek's only response was to growl in disagreement and he pushed Stiles on his bed, kneeling in front of the human, looking into his eyes. "Uh, sourwolf," Stiles said, moving his hands around once again. "You could've just told me if you wanted to give me a blowjob, no need for the I'm-an-Alpha-and-I-will-push-you-on-the-bed-to-hav e-my-way-with-you-if-I-want-to," he quickly added, smiling down to Derek. But all the Alpha did was frown. 'Well then,' Stiles mind thought, sighing. "Seriously, Derek, if you won't say anything, then shoo," Stiles said, like not talking was not something he knew.

And the werewolf looked at him once last time before he was gone, leaving Stiles horny and unsatisfied. "Weird fricking werewolves," he mumbled.

* * *

**Obviously, long chapters are not my thing.  
It's just that I'm always stoked to post something  
and I can't help but post it even if I told myself to wait until it was longer.  
I seriously have a way with not listening to myself.**


	4. Update

So uh, hi.

I haven't updated in a while because I'm that much of a bad "writer" BUT HEY, give me a chance. But no seriously, should I even bother taking moments of my life to continue this piece of crap? I know I'll regret it if I just stop because sometimes I have random moods that make me want to write Sterek fanfics because GOD they're just so beautiful in their own weird way, really. I'll just shut up now I'm starting to turn into Stiles which shouldn't be that much of a bad thing BUT SHUT UP, JESUS. Ok guys, should I continue?


	5. Chapter 4

It had been a week since the Alpha made an appearance in Stiles' room, and honestly, his human brain couldn't function properly anymore. He knew it was stupid, being so upset by such a little thing. Like, who cares if Derek didn't come in his room from his opened window? It wasn't like he was keeping it open on _purpose_. Or was he? Yeah, okay, he was. But hey, it wasn't like Derek used to come often in his room before a week ago. So maybe he just had to wait a little more? Not like waiting was his forte. Definitely wasn't. Actually, not a lot of things were Stiles' forte, except maybe talking too much. Which he, let's be honest, totally succeeded in. And how he always ended up on a much different subject as he kept on babbling on and on, like this right now. And everything was definitely much more different. He thought he was in _love_ with Lydia. And now he liked Derek. Yeah, he liked him. Or was starting to anyway. _Oh well, sue me, _he thought to himself, placing his elbows on his thighs and his hands on his face. He let out a groan, a groan that sounded so girly next to Derek's growl. Yes, Derek let out actual _growls_. And Stiles couldn't tell if it was the sexiest sound ever or if it was just something way too terrifying.

But anyway, he had to take his mind off of the big bad Alpha, right? It wasn't like just sitting there in his bedroom and he would feel better. At all. It made him kind of sad that his dad was always working so much. He didn't know if it was good or not. His dad wasn't getting any younger, and the fact that he knew about werewolves was definitely not helping. He was probably even more worried about Stiles than ever before. And Stiles kinda felt bad about it. He loved his dad so much, he was his only family left and God knows how family is important nowadays. And God definitely knows how much he missed his mother.

"_Come on, Stiles, quit staring at strangers like that. You know everyone is not as kind as we are," his mother often reminded him softly when he was starting to look at strangers too much. Mostly boys. And like Scott, his mother knew that Stiles couldn't be straight. And she couldn't be happier. She loved him with all her heart, all her sick heart. It took her a while before having the guts to tell her dear husband that she had a sickness. She didn't want him to be hurt. And most of all, she didn't want her son to grow up without a female figure. So she kept it all to herself as if to push it all away, like something so big could just disappear if we didn't give it much attention. Sadly, that was not how things worked, and it wasn't long after that Stiles' mother had to be hospitalized, while the young boy he was back then couldn't quite understand what was happening to his beautiful mother. The one person he thought invincible, immortal, even. _

When Stiles slowly began to feel tears threatening to flow, he took a deep breath as his father showed him to when he was starting to think about his mother, the nostalgia taking over him, or when he was about to have a panick attack, which he haven't got in a while now.

He didn't quite understand how the following events happened, but suddenly he had arms around his waist, holding him tighlty as if he was just going to disappear the way his memories with his mother were starting to slowly but surely fade away. He was scared he'd forget about it all, it was so scary. He didn't want to forget, it would be so irrespectful. How could you not remember all the times you've spent with your mother as a child? And maybe the person holding him could feel it, but the grip around him tightened, and that's when tears started to roll down his cheeks. These pink cheeks that had the most beautiful moles Derek had ever seen. And whenever he saw the ones on his face, he couldn't help but think that maybe he could see the ones on the rest of his body, and maybe, just maybe, Stiles would let him play connect the dots with them, touching them with his fingertips. Fingertips that didn't even deserved to touch one bit of the teenager, but somehow he couldn't bring himself not to. He was so intoxicating. Every single little things about him were.

As Stiles was slowly coming back to himself, the tears now stopping, he took more time to look at the firm arms holding him. And without a doubt, they were Derek's.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles managed to let out, but only as a weak whisper. But with the werewolf's ears, he didn't need to be louder.

The question held in the air but no sounds were coming out of the Alpha's mouth. It wasn't like he had a good answer anyway. He couldn't just tell Stiles that he was here because there hadn't been a day where he wouldn't be just sitting on his roof, waiting for an opportunity to come in.

"I was walking by and I heard your heartbeats. Thought you were maybe having a panick attack... again," the other man lied.

Stiles didn't understand why Derek added the word 'again' at the end of his sentence. And how he waiting a second or two before adding it. The human was entirely sure that he never told Derek about it. Inevitably, Scott knew. But why would he go around telling Derek? That didn't make any sense. So Stiles asked about it.

"How do you know that, Derek? How do you know I used to have panick attacks?" Stiles murmured once again, he felt like his voice was just going to give in at any moments. He felt as if Derek knew a lot more about him than he thought. He didn't know if it made him happy or scared, scared that someone could know so much about him, his past. "I just know," Derek's short reply said. _But how?_ Stiles wanted to ask again. But instead he stayed quiet, because it was probably the best thing to do for now. _Just let things happen by their own or else Derek might just leave again_, Stiles told himself.

"Listen, Stiles," Derek's words were like a soft murmur in his ear, it was deep, husky, but still soft. And so he did, he listened. Stiles wasn't sure if he was supposed to turn his face a little on the side, to catch a glimpse of Derek's expression, Derek's eyes. He loved his eyes. He didn't know it was normal to love someone's eyes so much- "I care about you," Derek added, and Stiles' mind stopped working at this very moment. He swallowed hard, tears threatening to come back. He had cried once in front of Derek and a second time was out of question. He wasn't that weak. And he didn't want the werewolf to see that it was him who made him weak at this moment. "Oh," Stiles said, the usally so talkative one, now was silent, _wordless. _"It's weird that you're so silent, I'm not even talking a lot but it feels like so much when you're just so quiet," Derek murmured against Stiles' ear, taking the initivative to place a soft kiss on his ear after he did so.

"I care about you too," Stiles sobbed, unable to keep it all inside of him this time. And he turned around, almost chocking Derek as he wrapped his arms tightly around the older man's neck. He was happy. Stiles felt happy. For the first time in a very very long time.

* * *

**Well this took a more... serious route.  
I wasn't planning on it, really, but it just happened, so let it be.  
Once again, I'd like some reviews. I know this is short again, I'm so sorry.  
I give you all the permission to punch me in the face. Gently.**

**I'm sorry if this is... too lovey dovey-ish. BUT HEY, every fanfic gotta have its serious moment, right?  
... Right, guys? Ugh.**


	6. Chapter 5: Final chapter

One more step closer to his heart, that's what Stiles was. At this point, Derek couldn't lie to himself anymore. The electric sensations traveling through his body when the teenager touched him didn't go unnoticeable. He had to consider strongly whether he wanted to break the fragile human's heart or give in and express entirely his deep and strong love for him. Which, for the moment, maybe wasn't the best option. Yes, Derek was a coward. He was scared, like everyone else could get scared, even though he was a werewolf. Most people that knew about them seemed to think that once you're a werewolf, then bye-bye feelings, which was false if not the total opposite. You actually felt feelings in a much deeper level, something so intense that when you found the one, your mate, it was most likely impossible to back down, or even try to deny it. But Derek didn't know if he was ready, or even if Stiles was ready. He was a teenager, he had oh so much time in front of him and how could Derek just so selfishly take it all from him? Love may make you blind, but the Alpha still had a head on his shoulders with serious reasons to why he shouldn't confess entirely to Stiles just let. Even though telling him he cared about him was already a big mistake.

"Hey, Derek?" the small body next to him asked. Derek just looked at him, waiting for him to speak more words. "I just... thank you, you know. I mean, my actual best friend isn't even here, and you are. And Heaven knows we're not the closest buds on earth," Stiles let out a nervous laugh, hoping that his words didn't hurt Derek in any way. Not that I could hurt the big bad alpha, he then thought. But Derek being the quiet one, he didn't say anything, because he was afraid to say something that would make Stiles run away.

Long ago Derek had forgotten about the idea of being happy. With a past like his own, it would be foolish to expect happiness in a near, or even far, future. So did it make him a naïve and mindless person to believe that Stiles could light back that spark inside of him? It probably did. But even so, everyone, including werewolves, deserved happiness at some point of their life. The older man lived it in his childhood, for a little while and maybe, if he was lucky enough, in his future. A future that would fortunately include a lot of Stiles.

Stiles, that was still holding onto Derek firmly, moved his legs so each of them were on Derek's sides, his movement creating a small friction against the other man's bulge. Derek tensed. And Stiles cursed in his head. Maybe that had been a bad movement. And with Stiles being Stiles, Derek would most likely start smelling arousal quite soon. "Maybe you should leave, sourwolf," Stiles said, and it was so sudden that Derek tensed even more, if possible. Stiles was a mood killer. "No," Derek said, regretting right away how weak that little word sounded when it came out of his mouth.

Stiles chuckled, burying his face into Derek's neck, his skin hot against his pale cheek. "You know," the human one started, letting his fingertips dance up and down Derek's sides. "Sometimes, well let's be totally honest, often, I'm afraid that every little word or sound that comes out of my mouth will aggravate you and make you cringe and hate my existence," Stiles finished, a small laugh coming out of his mouth, but it sounded fake. He wasn't confident, he wasn't the confident hyperactive sarcastic little brat that the wolf knew.

But Derek didn't say a word, because he knew that Stiles understood, he knew that Stiles knew that Derek was more like the listener, and in a way, that made Stiles content. He wasn't all that good at listening anyway, so having a quiet– partner? Friend? was something he enjoyed more than disliked. "That's what I like about you," the young one continued, and definitely, shutting up was not something Stiles ever heard about. And the way he had to be so true, he had such a pure heart that it made Derek mad. How could someone be so honest and satisfied with their own feelings? It was something the wolf never experienced, and he wanted to ask the human how he did it. He also wanted to know how he could handle being with so many werewolves. He wanted to know how he kept himself together, even after all what happened in only a few months. And the alpha wondered if Stiles' life would be any better if Derek wouldn't have made an appearance into it. He wanted to know how he could be so strong, how a human could be so strong. Not physically, just– every part of him. Every part of him was strong, and Derek didn't understand that. "What I like about you, Derek, is that you're silent, and most of the times, when we're like that, you let me talk and talk. And for a while it doesn't seem like it bothers you; me talking, it almost feels like you're happy being there, with me, just listening to my voice, my heartbeat. Feeling my skin against yours, even if sometimes it's just my fingertips," Stiles stopped, breathing in through his nose before adding: "Sometimes I feel like I could make you do anything just by touching you with my fingertips."

And as always, Derek kept his mouth shut, but this time it wasn't for the same reason as it always was. This time he was just afraid he'd let out something he'd regret, something including feelings. How long could he possibly run from all of that? Why didn't he let happiness take over? Probably because he did once and he lost everything. But what did he have to lose now? A burned down house without a roof? A crazy psychopath uncle? What did Stiles had to take away from him? Derek couldn't think of anything but his heart. The human could steal his heart, and that is definitely something Derek was afraid of. Last time this happened, everything went out of control.

"I don't know what you're so afraid of," Stiles murmured, and Derek knew him so well that even if he had his face buried in his neck, he could tell he was frowning. "I mean, I'm just Stiles, you know. I'm sarcastic and pure. I really don't know what I could do to you that could be so bad that you'd let loneliness win over happiness," the human left the werewolf's neck to be able to look into his almost lifeless eyes. And they were so gorgeous just like that that it made Stiles wonder how they'd look like if Derek was happy. "After my mom died, I understood that being lonely was not an option. I wouldn't have made it out," Stiles said, almost getting lost in his memories, nostalgia probably invading his thoughts. "And it's been years now, Derek. You've been lonely way too long, and look at you now. It pains me. It pains a lot of people to see you that way; I'm sure about it."

Even thought Derek knew Stiles was intelligent, so smart, he didn't know that he could be so right. Everything he said was now everything in the wolf's head, he couldn't think straight. It was like everything came back to him; the fire, his family, Kate. It hurt. It hurt so much that he got lost in all of it, holding Stiles firmly against his chest. He was so scared. So scared that if felt so right being in human arms. Scared to break him because being human was not an advantage when you were with an alpha. How could it be? But then he thought of Scott and Allison, Jackson and Lydia. They were stronger together and everyone knew that. Just like everyone knew that Derek needed Stiles probably a lot more than any of them needed the other. The werewolf is lonely. And Stiles is there to bring life back into him and make him see colors, happiness. Joy. He's also there to make him feel sadness, because he would ask about his past a lot. But Derek knew he needed it. He needed to let the bad things out and Stiles in. Because Stiles was pure. Nobody was pure like him. Not one other soul.

"What if I let you in," his voice was shaking, he was an emotional wreck and he didn't even realize it until he was there with his human. "What if I let you in, what will you do?" he finished his thoughts, not daring to look at the human boy. Who knew if the answer would make him feel better of worse? Who knew what Stiles really had in mind? He was complex– he was a teenager. Derek was an adult. But he was probably just as complex, but it was all his own fault.

Stiles held Derek tighter, it was like a silent promise that he would never leave him. Sometimes words weren't necessary when it came to the younger boy's feelings, he was an open book. It was like what he felt was high-lighted with a yellow marker. "You already know the answer, Derek," Stiles started, whispering softly. His voice was just as broken and shaking as the alpha's. "You already know that I would never do anything to hurt you. I would never leave your side, only a moron would. I'd never give up being your mate," he said the last sentence even more quietly, scared of the other man's reaction to that. They never really had agreed to the fact that that's what they were to each other; mates. But they both knew it inside of their heart. One heart big and full, and the other one broken. But with half of Stiles' heart, with half of himself, he could feel whole and complete, content. Because they would never leave each other, so why would they need more?

"Let me kiss you, Derek,"

Derek only nodded his head slowly and next thing he knew was that soft full lips were pressed against his, and that their love was finally sealed.

SO THIS IS IT. This was my final chapter.

It had a lack of physical stuff and I'm sorry.

Let's say that kissing scenes and smut isn't my forte.

Hope you enjoyed anyway, and thanks to all the people who favorited and followed this short story and to everyone who left supportive messages.


End file.
